User blog:BMHKain/Wonderful World Profiles (In case anyone uses one in a OMM...)
With the confirmation that AHSG is pitting Alicephia against Trevor Phillips of GTAV (Prediction: Trevor wins despite Alicephia's relentless moves that send opponents flying...), I will be working on a blog describing each playable character thus far. Note that this is an WIP, and will only be updated bit by bit overtime. I'm currently making the template for each character. Wish me luck... NAME: Ryuza AGE: 22 JOB: Knight HEIGHT:179cm WEIGHT: 73kg LOVES: Weapons Collection, Magic Research. HATES: Office Work VALUES: His Knights. WEAPONS/SKILLS: Sword that can consume enemy Magic by disabling it. IN A NUTSHELL: Leader of the band of knights from the Eimeru Mountainside, lazy and sluggish in everyday life (Outside of fighting.), Appears a useless leader at first, but cares for his comrades in reality. At the age of 12, his parents were killed, he wanted to protect Lemius, his younger sister, no matter what. At one point, he was a Knight of Ainefir, and was respected for his ability... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Roy (FIRE EMBLEM) *King Pendragon (Saber) (Fate) *Saber Alter (Fate) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) --- NAME: Duna AGE: 17 JOB: Bounty Hunter HEIGHT: 158cm WEIGHT: 46kg LOVES: Eating Rice, being a Tourist HATES: Being unable to eat Rice VALUES: Sword passed down from her Parents WEAPONS/SKILLS: Sword that manipulates, and Discharges Electricity. IN A NUTSHELL: Imperial City Ainefir commoner, Lightning discharging causes excitedness, even to the point of over exhaustion. Is formal to anyone she meets, Weapon is to be avoided from children, weapon was passed down from it's inventors. But the weapon couldn't be trained by normal means of the sword, electricity is/is not magic, thus is non-sense. Duna became a Bounty Hunter at the age of 16, Her rewards are usually stolen by thieves, thus is unable to eat rice each time... Her ally is Orphe, and the two were working together since... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Beetlemon (Digimon) *Electivire (Pokémon) *Benimaru (King of Fighters) *Ral Zarek (MAGIC: the Gathering) *Iku Nagae (Touhou Project) --- NAME: Lemius AGE: 19 JOB: Knight HEIGHT: 160cm WEIGHT: 47kg LOVES: Cooking HATES: Those who like & dislike things. VALUES: "Onii-San?" WEAPONS/SKILLS: Bo Staff with the same ore as Ryuza's Sword. IN A NUTSHELL: Younger Sister of Ryuza, responsible for cooking, and other jobs, has been trained in such ability since childhood. has feelings toward his brother, inferior as a knight compared to Ryuza. Dreams to fight alongside his elder brother in battle ne day... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Kilik (Soul Calibur I-IV) *Cú Chulainn (Lancer) (Fate) *Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) *Billy Kane (SNK) *Jade (MORTAL KOMBAT) --- NAME: Aiwhen AGE: 14 JOB: Demon Hunter HEIGHT: 148cm WEIGHT: 39kg LOVES: Practicing with her Dagger throwing. HATES: Asmodians (Demons based on Asmodeus, the Lust Pince of Hell.) VALUES: Family Photos WEAPONS/SKILLS: Set of 8 Daggers. IN A NUTSHELL: Youngest Demon Hunter, Deceased Father, Killed a Demon in front of his Mother & Sister, has a blind grudge, Said Demon asked Aiwhen to return home in scratches. People around her are worried, but she avoids their contact. Believes Knights/Bounty Hunters are incompetent, Is a sore loser to younger children. Is emotionally attatched to Older Women... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Mai (AVATAR) *Jin (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ob Nixilis (MAGIC: the Gathering) *Seth (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Jinpachi Mishima (TEKKEN) --- NAME: Corona AGE: 18 JOB: Knight HEIGHT: 156cm WEIGHT: 45kg LOVES: Being helpful, long baths HATES: The Wicked VALUES: Her pillow and Lemius WEAPONS/SKILLS: Magic Sword & Light Magic. IN A NUTSHELL: Eimeru Knights' chief assistant, respected by younger peers to the point of collaboration. Uses Light Magic capable of self healing, and sealing. But it is limited to scratches, and for cuts; suturing, At one point was kidnapped by an organization, until Ryuza saved her from further examination. Despite her gratefulness towards Ryuza, she hates that she has to do all of his work for him. BFFs with Lemius, doing whatever needed together, a popular concept within juniors of the Knights. LESSON: Always watch ones back... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Warrior of Light (FINAL FANTASY) *Fia (Riviera) *Oswald (ODIN SPHERE) *Noob Saibot (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Elspeth Tirel (MAGIC: the Gathering) --- NAME: Sasari AGE: 13 JOB: Former Shrine Maiden HEIGHT: 147cm WEIGHT: 39kg LOVES: Getting Drunk (0_o), Helping others. HATES: Laundry VALUES: Brochure of various areas WEAPONS/SKILLS: Shikigami named "Janet", Fu-Jutsu IN A NUTSHELL: Runaway Miko crossing the sea to the fun life, Original Miko of the Vermicelli Shrine, has an ever changing voice, Initially had black eyes & hair (The exact opposite of Youhei Sunohara. :P), seemed like a dream of punishing evil, longs for her parents to return from their vacation. Able to run from the homr of the Bounty Hunter Magai, her initial goal's extent is now no longer interesting. Magic is different than the norm, and can cause a variety of phenomena in mediation... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Maori Kasuga (Arcana Heart) *Waka Kumon (Phantom Breaker) *Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade) *Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown ?) *Mizuki Rashoujin (Samurai Shodown) --- NAME: Lunathia AGE: 14 JOB: Asmodian (Demon) HEIGHT: 145cm WEIGHT: 40kg LOVES: FUN, New Discoveries HATES: Free time (She apparently wants to always be on the move...) VALUES: Old fishing rod WEAPONS/SKILLS: Flesh & Blood Manipulation. IN A NUTSHELL: Mostly Demon with Human traits. Despite the War between Humans & Asmodians, she doesn't discriminate between either one, Says a variety of curse words, but it doesn't seem to be her doing. Has a huge curiosity, and an old Fighing rod to milk fish from the Makai bodies of blood, Now on a mission from Sabe to retake the stolen Devil of Pupa, she seems unsure... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Tibalt (MAGIC: the Gathering) *Carmine (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Minori Amanohara (ARCANA HEART) *Skarlet (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue) --- NAME: Orphe AGE: 18 JOB: Bounty Hunter HEIGHT: 157cm WEIGHT: 48cm LOVES: Magic Tool Collection, Street Sales HATES: Being taken care of VALUES: Friends WEAPONS/SKILLS: Double Bladed Sword & Fire Magic. IN A NUTSHELL: Quiet & expressionless, yet friendly and funny, hard to examine thoughts, doesn't say much either, hard to get what she means, Likes kids, but they run from her strange face. Is a high ranking, top notch Bounty Hunter focusing on Treasure Hunts, despite her High Demand status, is choosy, is abandoned, and forced to the streets. After being admitted to Sword & Magic School, was cold & Unresponsive until somehow, she realized the enjoyment. Same class as Neva of the Rakleia Knights, and became a Bounty Hunter, As she inspects ancient ruins, she runs into Alicephia, whom for her efforts, she takes some non-dangerous items from Alicephia, and sells them at "Fortune Circle" of Commercial City Cornalia, when home. Uses Magical Tools as a hobby, all money, besides vital costs are for junk... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Mei-Fang (Arcana Heart) *Lea (KINGDOM HEARTS) *Toa Tahu (BIONICLE) *Human Torch (MARVEL) *Pyron (DARKSTALKERS) --- NAME: Cielo AGE: 9 JOB: Student HEIGHT: 133cm WEIGHT: 30kg LOVES: Playing pretend HATES: Homework, Big Men (They are NOT all that bad...) VALUES: Her WIP secret Autobiography WEAPONS/SKILLS: Her spirit in her backpack. IN A NUTSHELL: Attends Ouritsuhouken school, 4th Grade, part of Department of Spirit Science, was able to invoke spirits first lesson of such a teaching, thus was a child prodigy, though now forgotten these days. Is close with the "Dog Partner", and are called: White Chan, & Erotic. Hates being called erotic, Partition to behave among friends, Upperclassmen, older people generally don't seem to follow. Guest Lecturer Ryuza was forced to be acquainted with Cielo. Family runs a Meal Shop, & Cielo regrets attending Ouritsuhouken. Currently seeking all girl academy... (Uh, Lesbians? ?_?) RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Zangeif (STREET FIGHTER) *Mike Haggar (Final FIGHT) *Potemkin (GUILTY GEAR) *Waldstein (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Iron Tager (BlazBlue) --- NAME: Alicephia AGE: 17 JOB: Thief HEIGHT: 151cm WEIGHT: 46kg LOVES: Exploring Ruins HATES: Poor People VALUES: Treasure, friends WEAPONS/SKILLS: "Mr. Devil" reusable explosive, Plate that can be ridden on, Wind Magic. IN A NUTSHELL: Abandoned on the streets, adopted by leader of bandits. Alicephia only female out of all of them, now part of the Finkley residence, treated like a princess among the men, trusted, wants to be with others, Is the only one capable of riding the windplate, can fly alone to think... Despite Low Combat Ability, it is not easy to catch, collects riches for the treasury of the house, Likes a good thrill; Wants to know about dangerous things, Is targeted by the Demons for taking the "Devil of Pupa" from Makai... (Let this be sewn, AHSG.) RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Nanase (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Gambit (MARVEL) *Lilica Felchenerow (Arcana Heart) *Shermie (King of Fighters) *Xaldin (KINGDOM HEARTS) --- NAME: Sabe AGE: 197 JOB: Asmodian (Demon) HEIGHT: 183cm WEIGHT: 79kg LOVES: Killing, what else? HATES: Quick, painful deaths. VALUES: "Me, Myself, & I." WEAPONS/SKILLS: Creating Swords. IN A NUTSHELL: Highest Rank Demon, Heinous, Incarnation of the joy of supremacy to kill, Likes killing Humans the most, To kill in cold blood, same genus, dangerous among Demons, normally calm, but gets more excited for blood overtime. Tension drops when the fight ends, despite his eyes gouged, he can still see... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Hilda (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *I-No (GUILTY GEAR) *Weiss (Arcana Heart) *Shao Kahn (MORTAL KOMBAT) *Magaki (King of Fighters) --- NAME: Neva AGE: 19 JOB: Knight HEIGHT: 159cm WEIGHT: 48kg LOVES: Reading Literature HATES: Scruffy People. VALUES: Family Album WEAPONS/SKILLS: Axe IN A NUTSHELL: Knight Deputy Head of Rakleia, Cool Leader in calm situations, Values discipline, has sense of firmness and stiff, inner surface not talked about much, was a nobleman trying to impress a knight, she told of an old man who wanted to play, Admitted to Sword and Magic School at 10 yrs., has since been friends with Orphe. Wanted to be a Magic Teacher, but her Imagination was failing, and used magic for destruction, was falling behind. Beautiful Looks, ruining acceleration of contrasting of identification of magic, even if tampered well from the perimeter, eventually changed jobs to become a Knight. Despite being on good terms with Ryuza and the Eimeru knights, a rivalry occurs sometimes... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Death Adder (GOLDEN AXE) *Hector (FIRE EMBLEM) *Rachel (TEAM NINJA) *Rau Utu (The Mark of Kri) *Astaroth (Soul Calibur) --- NAME: Lynia AGE: 22 JOB: Demon Hunter HEIGHT: 160cm WEIGHT: 51kg LOVES: Growing Flowers HATES: Demon Sword VALUES: Sword of Rememberence WEAPONS/SKILLS: Broken Sword & Water Magic. IN A NUTSHELL: A Special Forces unit of the Military city of Berga, Husband killed by demon couple years back, and wished for revenge. An older sister figure, she is good help soothing others in need, Knows of the natural, and the Unknown, making him a target for the Demons, She has a thirst for blood, making others fear her, was born in the city of Orhan to protect the gate that leads to the Makai, she married Garuku childhood friend at the age of 19, and had been happily living, when a demon attacked Garaku, then opened the Makai Gate, causing the city destruction, then learned how to cut the soul, was then enlisted in the Demon Hunt at age 21. A Pioneer in the Demon Hunt, she learned to use water and ice magic. However, normal was what the daughter could handle, it lacks a big burden on the body, the effects of too much of magic is beginning to appear in the hair. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Donovan (Darkstalkers) *Demyx (KINGDOM HEARTS) *Clarice di Lanza (ARCANA HEART) *Alucard (CASTLEVANIA) *Ciel (Tsukihime/MELTY BLOOD) --- NAME: Friede AGE: 574 JOB: Vampire HEIGHT: 135cm WEIGHT: 32kg LOVES: Afternoon Teatime HATES: Sunlight, those without courtesy VALUES: Cloak WEAPONS/SKILLS: Darkness Manipulation, Fangs, Familiars. IN A NUTSHELL: A member of the High Majin of Makai, thus, a powerful "Demon", lived for a long time as even a human that somehow retained her youth, despite being on the Demon side, she has no real hostility, or Hedonism & anything is possible if one just tries, despite her weakness to sunlight, it doesn't kill her; it merely halfens her power, lives in the Makai, and doesn't allow those in her estate. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Soma Cruz (Castlevania) *Griffin (Berserk) *Shadow DIO (JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) *Sebastian (Black Butler) *Rayne (BLOODRAYNE) --- NAME: Kiki AGE: 13 JOB: Kunoichi (Female Ninja) HEIGHT: 135cm WEIGHT: 34kg LOVES: Japanese Culture HATES: The West. (We are all going to die.) VALUES: Clogs (Not shoes, Sandals.)) WEAPONS/SKILLS: Ninjato IN A NUTSHELL: A respectful Shinobi, Kiki is the lowest seat of the Sayabashi Clan's Caste System. Recently, the world has since been peaceful, and has been living peacefully undercover to the public, monster exterminated, cats, dogs, and even Sasari, but this is good enough reason to quarrel, Contrast to Kiki being a cool ninja, Sasari is a small minded crybaby, a Hetare (Loser) basically. Kiki wears Wooden Clogs to increase her foot strength. Suddenly, by being brought to by Sasari, Kiki was put on a ship of foreign bound, it has been across the continent to one that is unaccountable, stowaway found out, because one person got stuck, now that has been released, and are acting to find a stray Sasari. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Taki (Soul Calibur) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Ibuki (STREET FIGHTER) *Mai Shiranui (FATAL FURY) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja GAIDEN) --- NAME: Chartette AGE: 17 JOB: Beastkin HEIGHT: 153cm WEIGHT: 44kg LOVES: Being Stroked HATES: Arudore, Thunder VALUES: Family WEAPONS/SKILLS: Zweihander IN A NUTSHELL: A member of the Sanya People, In an attempt to use Ajin (Demi-Human), the body's ability to military, troops magic nurses, thus Arudore is established and is allowed to belong to the livestock troops, it carved a special sign that states an obedience mark and has been with the collar, to receive the unimaginable pain when disobeying the instruction, currently, she has been ordered to reconnaissance the country, nature's gentle, but there is action force, it is firmly. noh weather part also Attari, weave sister of twins, and are swayed by always daring sister, it has the magical power of the earth, the superior physical strength. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Cloud Strife (Compilation of FINAL FANTASY VII) *Kagura Mutsuki (BlazBlue) *Kliff Undersn (GUILTY GEAR) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Aegislash (Pokemon) --- NAME: Claudette AGE: 17 JOB: Beastkin HEIGHT: 150cm WEIGHT: 42kg LOVES: Being Stroked HATES: Arudore, Thunder VALUES: Sister WEAPONS/SKILLS: Fisticuffs with Wind Magic IN A NUTSHELL: Claudette's Twin Sister, born Ajin: Demi-Human, belong to Arudore's livestock troops magic nurses by force, and is attached to the skein submission, for receiving the pain, it is not turned away to instruction. Sanguine, always carefree act, her sister is what she believes in the very most, but is punishable via branding, forced not to think deeply of things, until something difficult happened... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Iron Fist (MARVEL) *Hong Meiling (Touhou Project) *Jam Kuradoberi (GUILTY GEAR) *Jin Kazama (TEKKEN) *Azrael (BlazBlue) --- NAME: Shake AGE: 20 JOB: Bounty Hunter HEIGHT: 177cm WEIGHT: 67kg LOVES: Working HATES: Loud Places VALUES: Spirit Bracelet WEAPONS/SKILLS: Sword and Eye spirit IN A NUTSHELL: Mostly human, part spirit, is active mainly in Ainefir as a bounty hunter, Doesn't talk much, but when he is interested, can be talkative of such a topic, the part spirit is of the forest, and part of it's offset is how he make's sense, wants to be allied with the likes of Duna & Orphe, despite mixed race, his spirit eye can find traces of magic flow, and spirits, both eyes have differing purpose, and as such don't behave like regular eyes, tiring them. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Vicious (COWBOY BEBOP) *Wander (SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS) *Moriya (The Last Blade) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) --- NAME: Fuga AGE: 20 JOB: Assassin HEIGHT: 165cm WEIGHT: 55kg LOVES: Taking care of her guns HATES: The organization she resides in. VALUES: Her Brother WEAPONS/SKILLS: Twin Guns that share symbiotic clips of 12 ammo IN A NUTSHELL: A member of an unknown laboratory... Has a brother who is imprisoned as an experimental body of the organization, is forced to get used to it reluctantly, during missions she is taciturn and silent with her kills, initially silent, she is a kind-hearted woman. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Petra (Arcana Heart)) *Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Luna Himeki (Vanguard Princess) *Ezio Auditore de Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Lady (Devil May Cry) --- NAME: Eldio AGE: 20 JOB: Assassin HEIGHT: 172cm WEIGHT: 59kg LOVES: Torturing HATES: Strong Foes (Who is he, Aoi Toori?!) VALUES: His Googles WEAPONS/SKILLS: Spirit Sensitive Dagger IN A NUTSHELL: An assassin residing in an unknown laboratory... A ruthless brutal, madman that feels the joy of supremacy that hurt people, Always smiling, he goes around killing the afflicted target, has abused the young in front of their parents, he kills to see if they could withstand it, and wake up to the pleasure of murder at this time. RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Gunji (Togainu no Chi) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Scharlachrot (Arcana Heart) *Ripper (XBLAZE) *Baby Bonnie Hood (DARKSTALKERS) ULTIMATE FOE: --- NAME: Etielle AGE: 16 JOB: Apprentice Knight HEIGHT: 152cm WEIGHT: 45kg LOVES: Learning something new HATES: those with low spirits, Lazy people. VALUES: Family WEAPONS/SKILLS Sword that manipulates the cold in the air around her. IN A NUTSHELL: A novice Knight assigned to the Eimeru Knights, Some careless belief is intense, slice by misunderstanding and is also often a source of trouble, a dedicated hard worker, the original identity as the daughter of a country town of lords had been living without inconvenience, however, the house can not be said to be wealthy, she looked at the parents to show how tired when there, they start thinking that you can do yourself, then, it will be given a name to improve its position as a noble parents can even do a little, with the aim of knight want to let them be the easier, can't use a sword maturely, because it takes time to knead the magic, not fight immediately at full throttle, magic control is rough, like wasteful consumption is large, but still developing, it has grown with the enthusiastic and conspicuous study... RECCOMENDED OPPONENTS *Cirno (Touhou Project) *Gray Fullbuster (FAIRY TAIL) *Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) *Rundas (Metroid) *Acht (XBLAZE) --- Unknown opponent guestimation... "Wolfes" X Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) (Both are powerful fisticuffs fighters...) "Liz" X May (GUILTY GEAR) (Both resemble/are pirates...) "Rima" X Firion (FINAL FANTASY II) (Both have a crapton of weapons...) "Gear" X Jack-O Valentine (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) (These two use Leveling in their fighting style...) "Fefe" X Platinum the Trinity (BlazBlue) (Both are Majo Shoujo...) "Heathrod" X Golurk (Pokémon) (Both seem to be golems...) "Sintessai" X Any Arcana Heart character (Both have an ally of some kind...) "Pale" X Lea (Kingdom Hearts) (Both use Chakrams as their primary weapons...) Guestimations are not final... Tell me what you think throughout development as I work on this blog. This will take a long time to make, so bear with me please. Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain